Power Of Love
by KewlStoriesInc
Summary: Story on Sailor Moon, around the time when she first starts as a scout.


Sailor Moon  
  
The Power of Love  
  
Series by Naoko Takeuchi  
  
By Lianne Sentar  
  
Re-written and changed on FFNet by KewlStoriesInc.  
  
Sailor Moon is © Naoko Takeuchi. All rights reserved.  
  
I do not own this story in any way. I will only be posting the first chapter, and the rest will not be written. If you would like the book, go to your nearest library or bookstore and look for Naoko Takeuchi's Sailor Moon, The Power of Love (book 2) by Lianne Sentar.  
  
Chapter 1A  
  
Weight Up  
  
  
  
Soft bubbles floated from left to right, then back again. The warm water lapped up and down the tile, with the bubbles flowing over the edge of the tub.  
  
"Ahhh, ooooooohhhh," Serena Tsukino sighed, completely relaxed.  
  
There was nothing like a bubble bath after a long, hard Sunday, Serena thought. Of course, her entire day consisted of three naps, three complete meals plus three major snacks (3 pieces of apple pie, 2 scoops of ice cream, and a double fudge candy bar), a good hour or to on her Playstation2, and a bit of chatting on the web. It was a hard day. How good it was to kick back in a fine bath of eucalyptus, peppermint, and Siberian pine bath foam.  
  
"Luna, you don't know what you're missing out there. This feels sooo good!," Serena yelled out to the dark blue cat, teasing.  
  
Like regular cats, Luna stayed away from the water. Serena could see her stretching her little blue body on the bed. Coming close to the bathroom, the little cat stared at Serena.  
  
If you keep staying in the water that long, you're going to end up like raisin," Luna scolded.  
  
Serena ignored this remark, and stuck her tongue out at Luna, covering her big smile. Sometimes it cracked her up to see Luna talking like a normal person. Luna wasn't an average cat. Since Serena had met her, her experiences in fighting as Sailor Moon gave her a new perspective. So it was cute seeing the furry cat yapping away.  
  
"Oh, you're such a baby Luna, scared of the water and all." Serena splashed a few drops of water on Luna, who dodged back to stop from getting hit.  
  
Getting out of the tub, Serena threw a towel over her dripping body. As she walked to the mirror, water dripping inside the tub echoed in the bathroom.  
  
"Aggggggghhhh!" Serena screamed.  
  
Luna dashed in, and Serena's family rant to her bedroom worriedly. Holding on to her towel, Serena turned towards Luna, her eyes red with tears streaming down her cheek.  
  
"Luna," Serena struggled with tears as she caught her breath. "Luna…I- I'm getting fat!!!!"  
  
"That's it?!" Luna asked.  
  
"What do ya mean 'That's it?'!" Serena sobbed. "This is a BIG deal!"  
  
Serena's family came rushing through the door with her brother Sammy.  
  
"What's wrong Honey?" Kind as always, Serena's parents looked concerned with their child.  
  
"Daddy-" Serena begged for sympathy. "I'm getting so fat! How am I supposed to be popular and get guys to like me?"  
  
"Honey, what's wrong with being fat?"  
  
"That's what you get for pigging out all the time!" Sammy stuck his thumbs in his ears and waved his hands back and forth.  
  
"Shut up you moron!" Serena snapped back.  
  
"Sammy has a point," Mrs. Tsukino said softly, "After all, you don't excerciseand you eat a bit to much. Plus, you never finish your homework."  
  
"What does that have to do with being fat?"  
  
"IF you did your homework, you wouldn't be raiding the refrigerator as much as you do now."  
  
That was it! Serena wasn't going to put up with this anymore. That meant one thing, spelled with 4 letters.  
  
D…I…E…T…  
  
She would show everyone!!!  
  
That is the end of Chapter 1A. Coming up is 1B, and 1C.  
  
If you would like to read more, buy Naoko Takeuchi's Sailor Moon….The Power of Love (book 2) by Lianne Sentar.  
  
I hope you enjoyed reading this fun first part of the novel! Please wait for the other parts to come. Each part will come out every 2 weeks. The next part, 1B will be ready on May 1st. SO if you would like to read more now then but the book! Not all the sentences are the same!  
  
  
  
Thanx 4 ur cooperation.  
  
KewlStoriesInc. (Not a real company) 


End file.
